Playing with the King of Harts
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Four men, one plot. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I had originally intended for this to be an OST, but as I really sat and thought, it can't be an OST, there's too much that is planning on happening that it would be too long to read. So I'm breaking it up and but it's not gonna be to big a chaptered story. I do realize that the Bret we know isn't necessarily the Bret I'm portraying here, I like to think that when you find the one that makes you act abnormally you're in love. And seeing as how Bret and Mark are one of my OTP's he's not the staunchy, I-have-a-stick-in-my-ass Bret Hart. So if a little OOC offends you please turn back now._

_I don't own 'em, and I ain't gettin' paid to write about 'em, so suing me is out of the question. So just sit back and Enjoy the ride._

* * *

They watched on as Matt and Chris' relationship imploded in a blast of harshly flung words and yelled expletives that had everyone around them running for cover. The ones that didn't take refuge blinked; none of them daring to believe that the seemingly solid union had broken apart, after all if Matt Hardy couldn't stomach Chris Jericho then no one could. Their eyes met and held as Matt was spirited away by the man that they were sure had orchestrated it all; his gravelly accent false in it's condolences over the split while his lustful countenance told of his intentions towards the heart broken Southerner. Mark felt the knowing tingle slide down his spine when he seen the thoughtful expression on his lover's face.

"No."

"But Mark..."

"No. I'm not buttin' in. It ain't my business nor is it yers."

It wasn't often that Bret used his wheedling tone; both men preferring to talk and comprise than force the other to give in; but it was one of those times that he knew that if he didn't, he wasn't going to get Mark to agree. Like every other time Mark ignored Bret for as long as he could, but in the end he gave in with an eye-roll and sigh.

"Dammit Hart! Fine, but we wait for a little bit before getting involved. It could just be a spat and they could be back together before nightfall."

Bret smiled smugly as he patted Mark on the chest; his voice lilted in victory.

"You're too good to me Mark," He purred as he stood on tiptoe, leaning in to whisper in Mark's ear seductively, "I'll have to reward you properly later."

With a playful eye-roll Mark pecked Bret's lips; smiling indulgently at the shorter man.

"I don't know why I am, it only inflates yer head when I let you talk me into things." His smile became a leer as he pulled Bret close, catching and worrying the lobe of his ear as he murmured softly. "You know I'll be the one rewarding _you _later."

Bret gently swatted Marks face and wiggled away, turning and head back towards his 'office'; calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Well I guess it's reward enough just to be with me..."

Mark followed slowly behind him wondering just in the hell he'd gotten himself into...with Bret and with agreeing to help him do whatever it was he had in mind.

xXx

_3 weeks later_

"Mark."

"I know."

"Good, I was thinking that I was going to have to remind you, I know how you older guys are."

Mark quirked an eyebrow at Bret but stayed quiet, deciding instead to go back to reading his paper while Bret plotted, the look on his face letting Mark know that it wasn't just Chris and Matt that were in for a surprise. He looked up a moment later when he felt Bret staring at him, a smirk plastered across his face. Slowly Mark folded his paper and laid his hands atop it, tilting his head to the right slightly; his eyes bored looking as he waited for Bret to speak.

"Don't give me that look, it's the perfect idea, it's bound to work."

"What is..."

Bret moved over to the chair in their room and dropped down; hanging one leg over the arm and dangling it slightly as he continued to smirk. The quiet put Mark's teeth on edge but he knew that if Bret didn't want to spill the news then he wouldn't, he was just going to have to wait until Bret felt like telling him. There were a few more moments of silence before Bret decided to let Mark in on the plan.

"You're going to seduce Hardy."

Mark blinked, his ears not daring to believe what they had just heard.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to seduce Hardy and I'm going to seduce Jericho."

"And to what purpose does that serve? I thought you wanted to help them mend their problem, not move in and be a rebound fuck."

Bret laughed and got up from his seat, moving over and dropping down into Mark's lap; straddling the larger man and kissing him lightly.

"Silly Mark. Look, the way I see it, you're on SmackDown...I'm on RAW. You have more chances to talk to the country kid, you have more in common with him. I can talk to Chris and together we can get to the bottom of what's going on and get those two back together."

"Bret," Mark sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, hugging him close, "Why do you care? People break up everyday, they ain't the first to have broken hearts and they won't be the last. Why can't we just let nature take it's course and see if they get back together on their own."

"I care because everyone deserves to be happy Mark. I know a lot of people lose their lovers, but with Chris and Matt...well I see you and me in them. They're two halves of the same whole Mark, just like us. What if we had ignored this call between our bodies? Where would we be then? You'd be attached to that Hennigan kid; you might be happy, but end the end you'd break his heart because you know that he wasn't meant for you. As for me I'd still be chasing Shawn, miserable and alone and wondering when I was due my happy ending."

"You do have a point, I mean us Southerners must have been bred to keep you uppity and egotistical Canadians in line." Mark laughed as Bret scowled, placing a kiss on the end of the grumpy Canadian's nose.

"If it were anyone else that had said that I'd put them in the Sharp Shooter."

"I'm sure you would. So how does me seducing one and you seducing the other mend their problem?"

"Jealousy."

"And if that don't work?"

"Well then we'll wing it. But I know Chris, and he's a jealous man, I give it one week before they're back together."

"I hope yer right Pinky, I really hope yer right."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark observed Matt for a couple of days before making his move; approaching the sullen young man at a local bar that had closed their doors to other patrons so that the guys could relax in peace. He was sitting at a table near the back with his blonde Scottish shadow hanging from his arm, the younger punk growling his displeasure at the intrusion but moving away quickly when Mark growled back. Before he disappeared into the moving mass of his co-workers he pressed a lingering kiss to Matt's lips that was painfully obvious to anyone who watched that the curly haired man wasn't participating in.

Quietly Mark pulled a chair out and sat down, scooting it close and lightly patting Matt on the shoulder. The sad slump to the usualy vibrant man's shoulders worried him but he shoved the feeling down and cleared his throat; waiting until Matt looked up at him to speak.

"Hey kid."

Matt just nodded his head and turned his eyes back to the simple band that cuffed his finger; the gold glimmering in the smokey lighting of the bar. Mark wracked his brain; feeling more and more out of place and not liking the drowning feeling one bit. Usually you didn't even have say anything to Matt to get him to talk, so the quiet, brooding version sitting next to him left Mark flummoxed.

"Canadians huh? Can't eat them, can't vote for them and you can't wear them as a hat."

"..."

The blank expression made Mark's face heat up and he signaled for the waitress; thinking that maybe if they were drunk it would be easier to talk to him and get him to open up. He whispered in the waitress's ear then stood, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him to his feet. Seeing as how Matt was still staring at his hand it was an easy task.

"What the hell." Matt yelped.

"Yer coming with me Hardy."

"Get offa me."

"Kid, we're gonna go some place a little more quiet."

He didn't give Matt time to argue further; he just tugged the younger man over to the bar, stopping only to snag the whiskey bottle that was waiting at the end of the bar for them. Matt tried to pull away but Mark just tightened his hold and exited the building; ignoring Matt's sputtered threats and curses. The night air was cool and felt like heaven against Mark's after the muggy atmosphere of the bar and when they reached Mark's rental he let go of Matt and leaned against the hood; breaking the seal on the bottle of Makers Mark and sipping.

"Talk."

"Ain't nothing to talk about." Matt murmured as he twirled the band with his thumb.

"So yer sitting in a bar with a blonde that ain't the blonde you married, sulking and acting like the world has ended yet there's nothing wrong."

Matt sighed and looked up, the light from the nearby street light catching his eyes and sparkling drops that were gathered in the corners.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were fine and the next we were screaming. I don't get what changed."

"Kid everyone fights, it's just the nature of relationships. You just have to put it behind ya and move on."

"You don't think I've tried?" Matt laughed bitterly as he kicked at the loose gravel on the ground. "He won't take my calls or answer my emails. Whatever I did this time really pissed him off good."

"So instead of finding a way to get him to talk to you, yer hanging out with Drew; it don't look good Matt."

Mark handed Matt the bottle and watched the Southerner tilted it back and took a long pull, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. If the situation was different Mark would have been impressed, instead he reached over and gently took the bottle, capping it again and setting behind him on the hood of the car.

"Hey! I was drinking that." Matt protested.

"No you were swilling it. There' s a difference kid."

"Well give it back."

"No."

"Look kid, drinking to forget ain't really forgetting. It'll still be there in the morning, only then you'll have a headache to match the soul ache yer nursing."

"You say that like you care." Matt grumped as he lifted himself up on the hood; letting his feet dangling.

Mark shook his head and turned so that he was standing between Matt's knees; his hands resting on the strong thighs as he caught Matt's gaze and held it.

"I do care kid. I know know you've been through a lot in yer life, and I don't wanna see you throwing yer life down the drain. So ya fought, half the fun is making up after the fight."

The soft words were whisked away on the wind as they continued to stare at one another; green and brown eyes clashing and holding defiantly. With a shaking hand Matt reached up and gently pushed away a couple of wavy strand of dark hair that had escaped Mark's braid, his eyes closing at the soft feel of Marks' skin. Time stood still as Mark let Matt touch him slowly; the ticklish feel of Matt's fingers skittering across his nerves and making him tingle.

"Mark...would you...mind..." Matt's face blushed red he looked away as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "y'know what, n'mind."

Without speaking Mark leaned close and captured Matt's lips, kissing him gently as he kneaded Matt's thighs. Matt broke the kiss a few minutes later; his cheeks flushed and his lips kiss swollen and Mark waited for Matt to speak.

"Uh...look Mark, I like you and all and I'm glad you talked to me...and you're not a bad kisser, but uh-"

"I'm not Chris."

"No."

"It's ok kid."Mark laughed and helped Matt off the hood of the car and handing him his cell phone. "Call him. I bet he'll answer if he thinks it me."

Matt nodded and walked a little be away, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder with a small smile on his face. Mark grinned and grabbed up the discarded bottle and uncapped it, taking a healthy swallow as he turned to look out over the parking lot; taking in the velvety darkness that was cloaked with twinkling stars and a low hanging crescent moon. The quiet was destroyed when Mark heard Matt yell; his voice angry as his voice raised even higher.

Mark turned in time to see Matt snapping the face plate shut; his eyes screwed shut as he stormed back over and yanked the bottle from Mark's hand and downed the rest. With a snarl he opened his eyes and using Mark's shirt pulled him close; standing on his tiptoes to seal their lips back together. Panting Mark pulled away, holding Matt at arms length; questioning the dark haired man with his eyes.

"H-he's with someone else..." Matt choked back a sob and curled around Mark; burying his face in Marks wide chest. "Make the pain go away Mark, make me feel better again..."

Dumbfounded Mark rubbed Matt's spine; hoping that the 'someone else' was Bret and that he hadn't made a mistake by humoring Bret and sticking his nose in someone elses' affairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Now I know it's been awhile since I've updated a few things, but life does tend to get in the way sometimes. Starting a new job, putting my son into school, so I don't get as much time to get my serious stuff done...not that this fic is serious, but still...I apologize to you my readers for slacking, buttttttt, since I train from 4pm to 1 am Mon-Fri I do have sometime to daydream in class get some stuff written. Like this new chapter. So if you're a fan of this random and bound for disaster fic then sit back and enjoy! _

_As usual I don't own these men, I don't know their sexual preference, and I don't get paid to write this. So if you sue, you're wasting your time, my time and YOUR money. ;-) With that out of the way lets get this party started. Booyahkasha_

* * *

The younger man looked absolutely horrible; his lively demeanor subdued and his eyes pinked by drink and lack of sleep. His normally gelled locks were drooping over his forehead and his was gravelly when he snarled at those that chose to disturb him. After just sitting and watching those be turned away with cold and cutting remarks Bret hesitantly moved over and plopped himself down in the pool chair next to Chris as if he hadn't even realized that the grumpy Canadian was there. He hear Chris mutter to himself and turned his head, acting surprised to see Chris there.

"Hey, how's things...say, why the long face Irvine?"

"Why the nosey attitude Hart?"

The snappish tone only made Bret start but he was suddenly uncertain as to why he had decided to but in in the first place. It was obvious that Chris was missing his dark haired companion and while Bret was certain that once they got back onto speaking terms that things would smooth out, he wasn't quite sure what could be done to get them into a civil conversation if Chris was yelling and snapping at everyone. Bret shook his head with a small laugh, raising his hands in front of him defensively.

"Hey hot shot, I was only curious. You're biting the head off of someone that wanted to help someone that looked like they were having a rough time." Bret held his tongue as Chris turned pink but winked with a smile before he continued. "But I understand, I mean if Mark and I were fighting and we stopped talking I'd be pretty ticked off and moody too."

"Yeah well...stupid people, nosey people deserve to be barked at." Chris retorted, blushing but not correcting himself or saying sorry for insulting Bret indirectly.

He pursed his lips, glaring as Matt and Drew walked past; the blonde Scotsman practically hanging off of Matt's arm and simpering like a silly school girl. His eyes dilated and Bret heard him muttering under his breath again, the only words he caught being some that would make a sailor blush.

"Who needs Hardy and his loose ass anyways. He wasn't good for anything more than a warm body to fuck when I needed to anyways." He snarled as he slammed his sunglasses down on his nose.

"As opposed to sleeping with a cold body."

A smile quirked the corners of Chris' mouth and his eyes seemed to twinkle just a bit as he looked over the rims of his glasses at Bret.

"Well not everyone is Jacobs and gets wood from the dead. Although you seem too, after all you are messing around with the _DeadMan_."

"Shhh, don't tell everyone." Bret said with a laugh and a head shake. "So what's got you and Hardy at each others throats? Last I had heard you were happily planning a wedding."

Chris' scowl returned and he turned his head to stare at the two men across the pool; the sour look deepening when he seen Drew perched in Matt's lap. The quick flash of longing that passed over his face as he studied the dark haired man tugged at Bret's heart strings, the feeling doubling when he seen the same look cross Matt's face when Chris looked away.

"You see that foreign growth in his lap? You can't miss it, it's blonde, talks funny, loose as a goose trying to walk on an iced over pond."

"What's Drew got to do with this?"

Bret tried valiantly not to laugh but Chris' description of Drew was too funny and a small snort still managed to get past his lips. Chris' baleful glare however helped him get a hold of himself and a tiny hiccuped laugh later Chris cleared his throat and went on.

"That Assclown thinks he can muscle in on my man. Everyone knows that that Hardy has my name on him, and uet this, this Scottish Parasite think that just because he gets down and worships the almighty cock of Vince McMahon that he can get anything he wants."

"Sooo, instead of being over there to keep anything from happening you're sitting here scowling and being pissed off. Somehow I think that is counter productive."

"I wouldn't be if _that _other Assclown hadn't of told me to butt out and quit going through his phone." Chris grumped as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared from behind his sunglasses.

"..."

"What?"

"You went through his phone?"

"Yeah."

"Why?

"Because LochNess texts him at all hours of the night. I just wanted answers. Am I wrong to want that?"

Chris' face crumpled and twin silver drops leaked down over his cheeks, further breaking Bret's heart and firmly encamping him on Chris' side of the argument.

"Hey now, I'm sure if you go over and just talk to Matt it'll smooth things out."

"No, Matt said...he said if I can't trust him then we don't need to be together."

The tears fell faster and the only thing that Bret could think to do was to pull the shaking man into his lap awkwardly rub his back as he murmured nonsense soothing sounding words into his ear. The light feel of lips on his neck startled him and pulled away quickly; his eyes wide as he started at the sobbing man.

"Chris!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just miss the contact, the simply feeling of security that comes from loving caresses."

"Then go get him Chris, ignore what he said and get your lover, tell him, explain things to him, let him see how this affecting you Chris. If he truly loves you then seeing you so obviously hurt will change his mind."

Chris nodded and after removing his glasses, wiped his eyes; looking one more over towards Matt and crying out when he seen Drew attached to Matt's throat with his hands wandering all over Matt's torso and below.

"Go Chris!" Bret urged.

When Chris made no movement Bret pushed Chris from his lap, sending him stumbling in the direction of his estranged lover. Slowly Bret followed; keeping his distance and standing to the far right of the cabana where Matt and Drew were sitting intimately. The sudden presence of someone besides him made him jump but he let out a sigh of relief when he seen it was only Mark. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to Mark a loud splash rent the air and when he turned back he seen Drew breaking water and gasping for air. Before Matt could lay into Chris over it, the blonde man grabbed his lover and pulled him into a hard kiss; his hands folding possessively around his back to hold him close. With a smile Bret turned and pulled Mark close, tilting his head up to smile at him.

"See, now it wasn't that hard...was it?"

Bret's words were followed by a loud slap and a second splash, causing both men to turn their attention back to the two lovers by the pool.

"Hart Attack, I think yer plan failed."

As Matt stormed off Bret let out a groan and buried his face in Mark's chest, damning stubborn men to hell.

"No, it's just that you Southerners are so bullheaded."

"Bu-bullheaded? You Canadians are just control freaks."

"Control freaks?"

"You heard me, y'all have to have everything yer way or no way at all."

Bret moved back and crossed his arms over his chest; his eyes narrowed at the tall man in front of him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is. I wanted nothing to do with Hardy and Irvine's fight, yet ya had to go and put yer nose in where it dinnit belong."

"Oh so I made you buddy up to Hardy?"

"No but right now his company is looking better and better."

With an angry snarl Mark pushed past Bret and followed after Matt, catching up easily to the younger man then disappearing into the crowd with him. With a deep sigh Bret turned and offered Chris his hand; pulling him from the water and offering him a towel to wrap up in.

"Now what?"

"No idea."

"Damn Southerners."

The chorused curse made them smile and they grabbed their things before heading back into the hotel to plot.


End file.
